<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A-Z Tomarry one shots by ReisCopper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027283">A-Z Tomarry one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisCopper/pseuds/ReisCopper'>ReisCopper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A-Z, Avistis don't read this, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisCopper/pseuds/ReisCopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tomarry one shots, some including smut, others just fluff, perhaps some angst, and a whole lot of in between!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A-Z Tomarry one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ended up writing this chapter on mobile, so feel free to point out any mega autocorrect mistakes. </p><p>A for Arranged marriage <br/>Soul mates and slight pressure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Written on mobile. Warnings for non-con.-</p><p>Harry carefully takes his fork with a shaking hand, unsure if he was doing this right. Why did eating food have to be so fancy? Was he slouching too much? Did he have food on his face? </p><p>"Please," the man says, "you don't need to be so tense."</p><p>Says the person who hasn't even introduced himself yet. </p><p>Harry gives him a weak smile, "Thank you."</p><p>He motions for Harry to eat, but instead he just looks down at it in confusion. He was a little embarrassed, not knowing what the weird, meat curled in loops was. It smelled odd. He could feel his belly churning at it. The leafs looked different, too. </p><p>"Its called shrimp," he says, "it's seafood."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>He stabs his fork into a slab of the leafs. </p><p>"That's decoration," the man says, "I would rather you eat the shrimp."</p><p>"I. . . I. . . ," he muttered. </p><p>"You aren't allergic, are you?" He asks quietly. </p><p>"No," he regretted not lying immediately after he thought about it. </p><p>"Then what seems to be the issue?" He asks. </p><p>Harry bit his lip, "I'm not used to this."</p><p>"Speak up, love," he says, "I cannot hear you."</p><p>"I'm not used to this."</p><p>The man stopped, staring at him for a few seconds. </p><p>"The social aspect, or the food?" He questions. </p><p>He frowned, "Both. I don't even know your name. I've never seen this type of food before."</p><p>"My name is Lord Voldemort, but you, my love, may call me Tom," he says, "Tom Riddle."</p><p>Harry's blood ran cold at learning his identity.  If he didn't want to eat before, now he defiantly didn't want to. </p><p>"Please do fill up," Tom says, "You are quite small, and I don't think it is ideal."</p><p>Harry remained silent. </p><p>"Do you prefer soup?" He asked. </p><p>Harry knew he had to respond, so he nodded. </p><p>"Good, that's what is coming next," he snaps his fingers. </p><p>Harry's shrimp was whisked away, and quickly replaced with chicken noodle soup. Although, it was a little more fancy looking and delicious than what he was used to at home. </p><p>"Please," he motions and begins to eat. </p><p>Harry timidly picks up a spoon, not overly paying attention to which one he picked up. Tom watched in amusment as Harry began to hesitantly sip the broth. </p><p>Eventually, Harry ate some more. Tom figures that Harry will probably be like this for some time. The boy would be shy and timid for quite some time. </p><p>"Are you done already?" He asks, "You didn't eat very much."</p><p>"Sorry. . . ," he said. </p><p>"Its fine," Tom snaps his fingers again, and all of the food disappears, "so. You must have some questions. Please, don't hesitate."</p><p>". . . Why me?" Harry guessed that would be a great spot to start. </p><p>"Because, my pet, you and I are soul mates," he explains. </p><p>Harry frowns at that. Soul mates? Harry was soul bound to the Lord of evil? He bit his lip. </p><p>"Are you going to reject me?" He asks, hoping he would say yes and leave him alone. </p><p>"What? Heavens no, love," he laughs, "you'll stay with me."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts," he interrupts, "next question."</p><p>Harry pouted, "How did you get my father to agree?"</p><p>"I told him that we were mates, and that because of that his family would be pardoned from most crimes and will be financially supported," he explains, "and when he still said no, I threatened to arrest his children, including you."</p><p>Harry almost started to cry. He covered his face, trying to be descret. </p><p>"I can sense your emotions," he stated, "I'm sorry we have to start off on the wrong foot."</p><p>Harry doesn't reply. </p><p>"One more thing for tonight, the marriage contract," he says, "your father and I have already signed and agreed. We need to seal it with a kiss."</p><p>Tom was met with doe eyes as Harry looked up to him, face red and accented with tears in his eyes. Tom bit his thumb nail, eyes digging into him. </p><p>He stands, revealing his height before making his way down the side of the long table and arriving next to him. Harry slowly stands when the man motions for it. </p><p>Instead of giving him a kiss like he expected, Harry was picked up swiftly. Harry gave a yelp of surprise as Tom tossed him over his shoulder, walking off. </p><p>"H-hey! Just because I'm your soul mate, doesn't mean you can manhandle me!" Harry whines. </p><p>"This needs to be special," he says in a whisper. </p><p>Harry sighs, head falling down. </p><p>Harry quickly realizes that there are death eaters loitering in the hallways and common areas. Harry goes numb as he spots Peter Pettigrew. </p><p>Tom continues, coming to a door where he stops, "This is our room. I don't want you leaving it without my permission."</p><p>"What? Why?" He asks, "when can I see my papa?" </p><p>"In due time," he assures. </p><p>Harry is pushed gently inside. He was shaking a little, not wanting to be alone in his room. </p><p>"Stop shaking like that," The dark Lord says, "it really is nothing you need to be scared of. It's just a kiss, I don't expect us to elope soon."</p><p>Harry frowns as his ears turn red without permission. Was he ever going to see him again? What was Tom Riddle going to do to him? He was the dark Lord for-</p><p>Harry tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, but it didn't work as well as he thought. He reminded himself that he was his soul mate. Soul mate. Did that matter in the eyes of a man with a splitted soul and no love? If course it did. Tom riddles plan suddenly became clear to him, and he found himself wanting to leave immediately. </p><p>The door shut. </p><p>Tom flicked his wrist, causing the fireplace to scream alight. Harry backed away when Tom took a step closer. </p><p>"You do not need to be scared," Tom's red eyes burn into him. </p><p>". . . You're the dark lord," he says timidly, "of course I'm scared."</p><p>"My soul is no longer split up as much as you think, and I am, in fact, capable of love," he reassures Harry's worries. </p><p>"How. . . ?" </p><p>"I just know," he says, "let's do this in front of the fire after we have bonded."</p><p>"B-bonded?" Harry stutters. </p><p>"I mean affection and touch wise, not. . . not like that," he responds, "you don't look like you would be up for that."</p><p>Harry vigorously shakes his head no. </p><p>Tom smiles gently at him, and Harry goes rigid at how kind the dark Lord looks when he looks at him with such soft eyes. Harry feels a wave of calm come over him, and suddenly he feels very tierd. He yawns. </p><p>"Tierd, are we?" He asks, hands now on his shoulders. Harry nods lightly, looking up to see how close the two were. </p><p>Harry is gently pulled into his chest as a hug, which is oddly one of the best ones he's ever had. It was warm and welcoming, and Harry finds himself hugging him back. </p><p>"You're feeling the affects of being around your mate," he tells him, "even I'm feeling it. Let's lay down for a bit."</p><p>Harry nods. His father told him about mate affects, this must be why he's so calm and tierd all of the sudden. His father had told him that the affects would take place after a good 15 minutes of close contact. Harry must not have realized he was so tierd. </p><p>Tom sits on the ground in front of the fire, motioning for the boy to join him. Harry hesitates, but decides that he should listen to him. He still didn't know how Tom would react if Harry disobeyed. </p><p>He lowers himself next to his soul mate. </p><p>"Put your head on my lap," he tells him. </p><p>Harry slowly lays down. Tom gets him to stare up at him, their eyes not parting. </p><p>Tom frowns. </p><p>Harry begins to worry, "What's wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing that you can control, love," he strokes Harry's head, brushing the soft hair from his tantalizing eyes, "it's just something I remembered."</p><p>Harry still frowns, but nods. His eyes slowly begin to close. Tom doesn't stop playing with his hair, leaving Harry soothed. </p><p>"You're so. . . beautiful," he says. </p><p>Harry eyes open, the red of his cheeks and ears contrasting his eyes which refused to look at him. Harry sits up, his body complaining at the fact that he had been comfortable. </p><p>Tom cups Harry's cheek with his large hand. </p><p>"I'm going to kiss you now," he announced. </p><p>Harry goes as stiff as he can while still feeling the affects of being around him. Tom slowly moved closer, eyes shutting. Harry closes his too, just more harshly, as if he thought that he was going to bite him or something. </p><p>Harry whines softly as Tom places his lips against his. They're soft and feathery. Harry finds himself being laid backwards onto the floor as Tom deepened the kiss. Harry allows himself to be pinned against the soft and clean rug. </p><p>"Tell me when to stop," he whispers. </p><p>Harry didn't know why, but he didn't tell him to stop. </p><p>Now the two of them laid on the floor, garments laying around them. Tom had fetched a blanket to cover them with, so they laid in front of the fire now. Tom had his arms wrapped around his waist, chest pressed to Harry's back. Tom was sleeping, his nose pressed into the back of Harry's neck. </p><p>Harry closed his eyes, giving into his minds demands to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>